Lost In Mario Land
by freddy483
Summary: When the average miner troghus encounters a warphole, he finds himself in mario world! how will he get back? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1, The Intro and Me!

**Intro**

Ok. The first thing you should know is that my name is Troghus. You say you can't pronounce it? Well ain't that offencive. but anyways, here ya' go: (TRO-gus)  
I live my life as one of those good ol' miners. I live in the town of Wortantville. I mine a precious diamond called Wortanthos. Its worth is ten times the amount of platinum. Its color is electric blue and it is see through! (a cheesy rhyme; I was in the mood.) My house is located about... a few blocks away from the mining hole. (not to be mistaken with regular old blocks. You know! street sized blocks!) I was able to walk to my job every day.  
My house looks like one rock stacked against another (right-side up) with two rocks on the side. They are connected together by super-mega-gigantic size rubber bands and jam. (to give that blueberry smell.) It was pretty cheep! didn't have to pay for shipping. The rock that is on top of everything is hollow- such as the one on the bottom (well obviously, because if not, it would just be a rock and not a house!) with a little door made of totally scratched-up wood (scratched because of the local neighborhood cat) and looks like it would fall off any second.  
Now me, I look like a big ol' chunk of muscle packed with the original dirty, miner clothes, enclosed with a few buttons and zippers here and there. Add a body and a brain, and, "hey, look, its Troghus!" Don't forget that helmet!  
Now I'm all ready to go to work. The clothes, the anvil, the toolbox, and my feet to walk me there. But guess who's there to stop me? (well, you don't know, I only introduced one character to the story! unless you read ahead, which is possible.) My neighbor. Who is goin' to the same job as me. And what a goody-two shoes he is, man!  
If you were like me, average, normal and such, your brain will implode among itself and catch your body on fire until your a crisp. His face seems to have smile-wrinkles. his cheeks a blushy-red. his eyes are 7 inches from his mouth and look like a up-side-down smile. He laughs at everything! He smiles all the dang time, man! His voice seems to be very high pitched- but loud! and his arms and legs seem to move in wavy way, and he's **skinny**! How can a miner be skinny? Phew. I think I made my point now. So let's get on with the story.  
Wait! I almost forgot. His name is Takbug! (well, his name is easy to pronounce.)  
As I walk, I look at the house of Takbug. The shape is like a large rectangle (vertical) and has windows, doors everything! BUT, it is **pink. **Pink, man! Its covered in flower designs and trees, too. (well doesn't that ruin a house? well at least in my opinion. I would of rather made it grey, than- I can't even say the word.)  
That's when Takbug comes out of nowhere and encounters me. I try to walk through, but then he blocks me, again. I was goin' walk backwards for full power, just when he yells in my face, "Ho ya doin' Trogis?"  
I sigh. "you pronounce my name Troghus!"  
"how was your day? Great? You get up well? How was your day?"  
"Its 6 o'clock in the mornin, Tak." (Tak is his nickname.)  
"Fine, fine. How was your morning? Was it great? You eat well?"  
I sighed even loader this time. "yes, I did." I groaned.  
"Oh! Ok thats great, Troghis!"  
"Troghi- dang, its Troghus, yes!" Tak chuckles.  
"Ok, hahaha ha!"  
I mutter while he walks very closely and cautiously next to me, until we reach our mining hole. When all of a sudden, my toolbox flies right out of my hand!


	2. Chapter 2, The Wormhole!

**Chapter 2**

Now this is very hard to understand. you'll have to use your brains and focus to understand what the heck just happened. Ok, so here it goes:  
As we were walking, -Pants, a professional space-time scientist was testing a theory about wormholes. In fact, he tried to make one. He was testing it on the very top of the mining hole. Unfortunately, his experiment went to well, and the wormhole grew into a gigantic, super-sized wormhole! Obviously, - Pants got sucked into it. Poor guy. Then the whole top of the rock fell over and got sucked into the wormhole, equipment and all.  
But now there's a gigantic randomly-floating wormhole destroying the town of Wortantville! I just had to stop it. And there is only one way to stop a worm hole, and its by pluggin' it up.  
I got geared up and ready to go. The only thing I needed was a bottle-plug tied to a rope. An extra-long one, to be exact. I was just about to start when Tak encounters me. Again. He says, "I wanna help too!" And he is wherin' the same exact gear as me. I was thinking if we could use him as a plug- nah, to skinny.  
So I zipped through the streets and followed that wormhole, with Tak right behind me. It was sucking everything up. Buildings, people, cars, motorcycles, you name it! It was probably sucking it up. Finally, I found a good place to plug it in.  
It was a nice end of a road, with a little circle-road at the end of it, surrounded by houses. I here Tak shout, "Right behind ya'!" All I had to do was throw the plug in the hole! I was all ready.  
My concentration was at maximum. I was sweatin' like a pig. My focus was in that little hole. I was swinging around my bottle-plug and aiming. I noticed the wormhole was getting bigger! I had to hurry. That's when Tak just flew over my head and yelled. (Tak is very light, thus easier to be sucked in the wormhole.) That was so random, that it messed up my aim and, somehow launched me forward. I flew towards the wormhole saying my prayers, when I realized that the wormhole was not getting bigger. I was moving closer to it! So Tak got sucked into the wormhole, and sooner or later, I did as well. It is the weirdest feeling to get sucked into a wormhole. First, your feet seem to stretch outwards and then, your body seems to stretch outwards. Then your head! Then, once you go inside the wormhole, You seem to go at light speed through a bunch of electricity and such. And then, to what seemed to be a million minutes in time, you reach ANOTHER wormhole, and you go through that one, and end up in, well, I don't know! Where ever your wormhole ends up to. Mine, unfortunately ended up in a strange, weird place.


	3. Chapter 3, Mario World!

**Chapter 3**

I popped out of the wormhole and landed right on the dirty floor. I rubbed my bottom, for it had tremendous pain. (ha ha ha!) And I looked around. Everything was nothing like back at home! There was a dirty floor under my feet. next to me was a background of some clouds and ground. (There was basically a Mario-themed background next to him- perhaps I have said to much.) I feel some shade from something, so I look over my head. It was a giant block with a question mark on it! (Isn't that weird?) There's also a brick-block next to the question mark blocks. The sky was filled with... blocks! There was also some Mario-themed music playin'.  
So I walk around the platform, when I see a walking mushroom on the ground! It has a face and everything, too. It looked mad and frustrated. It was walking torwards me, as if it was trying to attack me! Finally, it was next to my foot. I thought it would just bump me or something, but I was wrong. It bit me! I screamed in tremendous pain and horror so hard that I threw the mushroom-horror-bug-thing straight in front of me. Fortunately, it hit another kind of sci-fi animal that looked like a turtle. When I hit the turtles, there shells come off! This place was getting weirder by the second. The animals seem to emit numbers like "100" and "150".  
After that weird event, I look straight ahead of me just to see another weird thing. A short man and a tall man were running across the stage. The shorter one had a moustache, a red hat that marked "M", a red shirt and jean overalls. The taller one had a moustache, a green hat that marked "L", a green shirt and jean overalls. They were perfectly focused until they encountered me.  
"Hey Luigi!" Said the short one.  
"What is it, Mario?" Said Luigi.  
"Is he the bossa?" Said Mario.  
"I- I- I hope-a nota..." Luigi shivered.  
"What in the world in all that is holy are you two!" I yelled.  
They take a deep long stare at me. They twist there heads, squint there eyes, sniff, and take a breath.  
"I'ma Mario!" Said Mario.  
"I-I-I'ma Luigi..." Said Luigi, shivering.  
"And I'm Troghus." said, well, me.  
"And I'm Tak!" said Tak- wait, how'd Tak get here? (read chapter 2 again if you don't know why.) Anyways, you would probably know my reaction to this random coming of Tak. Now let's continue with the story.


	4. Chapter 4, The Universal Tour

**Chapter 4. The universal Tour.  
**

* * *

Mario said he was going to show me around, just what I needed. So I accepted the offer. He told me that there were different worlds that he had to go and

survive through. I asked him, 'why do all the work for nothing?' He said it was for this lady trapped in a castle.

"Who put the lady in the castle?" I asked.

He said, "Bowser! That-a wretched, Bowser!"

"what does he look like?" I asked.

(Now, when Mario speaks, I won't insert the Italian accent, okay? But don't get me wrong, he still has the Italian accent.) "He looks like a giant Koopa with

spikes on his shell and fiery hair, facial too!"

"Whats a Koopa?" I asked with a confused face.

He sighs and says, "The turtle-looking thingies!"

"Oh. Those things. Got it." Tak got the info as well. Then we headed off for a Universal Tour.

Mario points at bad guys, trees, block-thingies, backgrounds, chowder, banana peels, Super Smash Brothers, video games, his house, and everything else that

involves Mario. Soon I started to know Mario's universe. You never know what you'll find when you go in wormholes. At least it wasn't a universe filled with

vicious monsters!

Finally, Mario pointed at the last world he needed to do. World D. (If you don't know what world D is, it is the last lost level in Super Mario Bros 2: All-stars.

Never thought you would learn something about Mario video games, huh?)

"this is the last level!" said Mario. "The very, last one! But I need help on it." Mario put on a sad, bulgy-eyed face. "Will you help me on it?" He sniffs.

I look at him. He got some bulgy-eyed skills, just to tell you. I couldn't help it, so I said, "Yes... I will help you." I see Mario's face shoot up a gigantic smile.

"Oh thank you, thank you! I have been trying to finish it for weeks! **Woohoo!**"

"I knew that was a bad idea..." I muttered.

"Woohoo! What a great idea!" Yelled Tak.

Luigi frowned. "Aw man, that level is hard!" He said, while shivering. (I took out the Italian accent from Luigi, too.)

"Let's go already!" Mario said as he happily hopped along the ground, towards the entrance of World D. We all walked (few did run) towards the entrance of that level. But

we had totally forgot about the wormhole floating about in Worthanville. Let us see what happened there:

The wormhole has left the village, (Great!) but is now heading towards a cave... a particularly large cave. One cave that might fit the great dragon of- I can't say it but I

must! The Dragon of TROGDOR!


	5. Chapter 5: TROGDOR!

**Chapter 5: _TROGDOR!_**

* * *

The wormhole was slowly getting closer to the mighty cave of **TROGDOR**! The wormhole was halfway there. Closer it went, then closer, and closer, then finally, it reached the very cave Trogdor was in. Now what happened next can only be told in Trogdor's Point Of View.

**TROGDOR'S** Point Of View

* * *

"I was taking a nap when I encountered a hole in the sky! I blew fire at it but it sucked it in. I threw my bed but it sucked it in. I got scared so I tried to run away, but, it sucked me in! with the rest of my beautiful cave! I started to cry, through the cut on my eye.

I finally came out just to encounter a strange, new world! I took a good look then realized that I was in my Gameboy! So I shoot fire up in the air to try to break the screen. Didn't work. So I run off to find an exit or someone at least.

I find a tunnel after going through a lot of stuff and, well, levels! I enter it and a sign over my head read, "**World D**". I entered it, knowing that if I beat the level, I might get out of my Gameboy!

Then I did. That is when I encountered _him._ That man, I think _Troghus,_ is my arch, arch enemy! I hated him! let me tell you our past.

One day, when I wasn't this old, Trog (His nickname) Had to get some water I believe, at the lake. I was there slurping a nice amount of water. Then He saw me and yelled. I moved my head in surprise, so he thought I was going to blow fire! He threw his glass container (Ow!) at my eye! It cut my eye and left me with this eye-patch. He made me cry in pain... He made the people of Worthanville killed all my friends and family... _He left me to rot in this stupid cave..._ _And that is why I hate him so much..._

**So I devised a devious plan...**

* * *

Now back to Troghus's Point Of View. (POV)

**_Troghus's POV  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

I was walking with Mario and his brother Luigi, including Tak, when I thought I heard someone. I turn around. We all turn around. No one was there. So we continued on through the tunnel. We finally reach the level. O grand level D. Lava, fire, meteorites, and fire bombs. _Cool! This is probably the best level of Mario ever!  
_

I got the feeling that were going to have an awesome time...


	6. Chapter 6, the Last level

**Chapter 6, The final Level.**

* * *

Here we are. Level D. We needed to finish it, just so we can kick bowser's butt! So here's the plan:

* * *

We beat level D

We beat browser

We capture princess peach

Get ice cream

* * *

pretty simple, huh? I don't know about the Ice cream part, but it is fun to get ice cream after a long day at work!

Mario started off saying that we have to jump on that platform, over some lava. Meh, pretty easy. Until I saw how far it is! I am a miner, not a jumper! So I decided to use my lucky ice clingers to grab on the side of the platform. Unfortunately, they were in my toolbox!

Where's my toolbox? I have everything in there, man! That is when I found it _on the platform._ I slapped my face. But, believe it or not, Tak got an Idea.

He said to let Mario get it and throw it back at us. I sighed, saying that it was actually a good idea!

So Mario did exactly that. He threw it pretty good, too. (He got training in Mario Super Sluggers.) I caught it, and proceeded with the plan. Tak held on my back- I didn't offer him to do that- and so hanged to the platform, then climbed it.

So then we continued.

We met bone-heads, fire bombs, mushrooms that make you grow huge, and finally, the end of the level! We all cheered, and I even hugged Tak, for some reason, whatsoever.

But we weren't done. _We still had to fight browser..._

_Part 2: _**Browser**_  
_

_

* * *

_

_We were walking, and walking..._

Until We saw a dark figure. everyone stopped. Mario got confident. Luigi started shivering. Tak was shivering too. I put my hand on my toolbox. We were mostly ready, for a random attack... that is to say, most of us.

I couldn't bare the wait. That's when he went a step closer... then closer...

I got prepared. I opened my toolbox and got my axe. (My toolbox is pretty big, man!)

His silhouette transformed to a real figure. He started to speak. He said, very slowly, "Mario... you came again... Are you doing well?" He snapped his fingers. Bone heads came out. I got my axe and cut off there heads, but they just regenerated.

I yelled, "Stand back!" Mario hit and jumped on them, Luigi as well. Tak was already captured! But soon more came out, and got us all.

Mario struggled. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

Browser laughed. "I would usually just kick you out." He chuckles. "It was starting to get annoying..." He gets out a clobbering hammer. "It's not easy to kick you out every day. So I decided to kill you." He laughs a sinister laugh and starts a back swing. "You'll never get princess peach! Muahahaha! Say your prayers!"

"No! Mario!" yells Luigi.

"You evil son of a gun..." I mutter.

He swings. The next part can only be told in Mario's Point of view.

**Mario's POV**

* * *

He was about to swing, until I felt, like, a pause in time. Like slow motion. I saw the hammer slowly got towards me. I decided to escape. I felt strong, so I pulled the bone heads arms off, dodged the hammer, and went to the back of everyone! I didn't die!

Bad things would happen if i died... It wasn't meant to be.

**Troghus's POV**

**

* * *

**

I saw Mario escape and the hammer smash on the floor. The bone heads couldn't find there arms, (arms attached to Mario) and Browser was trying to pull the hammer out of the floor. So it was the perfect time to attack. We all attacked Browser and left him lying on the floor. "I hate you, Mario..."

"I hate you too! good luck on getting back on your feet!" Mario said back.

And now, were all going to get princess peach. And the day was saved, thanks again to me! Troghus.

_But that wasn't the end of our story... **What about Trogdor!**_


	7. Chapter 7, The final Battle of Trogdor

Chapter 7 **TROGDOR'S HERE!**

We all cheered for the defeating of Browser. So all we have to do is get princess peach from the tower.

**FLOOSH...**

We all turned around just to see my arch enemy. **TROGDOR.**

He was angry. He was vicious. He was going to kill me. Then we hear a faint sound.

_"mario!"_

It was princess Peach! "I'm coming Peach!" Mario yelled.

We had to make a plan. This is not any old bad guy. It's Trogdor were talking here. So Mario said this: "I'll get princess peach. You guys handle the dragon until I come back."

"What happens when you come back?" Talk asks.

Mario thinks. "We'll fight for our lives." Then he goes into the castle.

"Oh darn. what are we going to do?" Tak asks.

We all pause and turn around. We see The dragon Trogdor look at us, as if he's waiting.

We all scream and run. **"EEEEP!"**

**I **decide to make a good impression and attack. I throw my axe right at its neck. Trogdor simply burns it up with fire. I drop my jaw and say, "Crud."

Tak was running around in circles yelling "AAAAAAAAAAAH"

Luigi was doing the same!

Trogdor saw this as a good idea to attack. He blows fire at them!

Mario gasps and runs towards the attack! He uses his cape to reflect some fire while I throw my axe tied to a strong rope to reflect some of it, too! Mario and I high five.

TROGDOR roars as the fire hits his face. His tail swings and- believe it or not- hits the castle! A large crack runs through the tower... and it slowly crumbled it down.

"Oh no! Mario and Peach were in the tower!" Luigi yells.

Could this be the end for both of them?

We all bend our heads (Even Trogdor) down in respect as the tower crumbles.

but then- oh how cool this was- Mario was holding Peach in his arms as he jumps off the balcony and tumbles on the floor.

We all cheer for Mario and lift him up on his arms. hooray for Mario!

But then we turn around and see Trogdor, and does he look angry.

Mario says confidently, "Come on. bring it on!" Trogdor simply swings his tail and knocks him out. Shame.

We all say "Aw, man!"

Peach ran to Mario yelling "Mario!"

The tower collapsed and caused a giant smoke wave that covered everything like fog.

This was our chance.

We all got on the dragon and poke, scratched, banged, cracked, threw ropes and cut up the dragon.

But the dragon beat us all. He wasn't going to kill the others though. He was going to kill _me_.

He through me on the ground and got over me. He got a big breath of air and was about to blow the crap out of me. I closed my eyes, getting ready to be burnt to a crisp.

**Browser's POV**

* * *

After I got beat up, I realized all the bad things I've done, for no reason! I wished I never did those things.

So I wanted to do at least one good thing before I pass away... then I saw my chance.

Troghus was getting beat up by the Dragon! This is my final moment, so I had to think fast.

I found his toolbox on the floor. I looked inside it, and found his last axe.

I cried. I sniffed. I yelled, "For the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Luigi looked. He smiled and yelled, "For the Mushroom Kingdom!"

We all yelled, "For The Mushroom Kingdom!"

The axe struck hard on the Dragon's Jugular vein.

And I died.

**Troghus's POV**

* * *

I saw a random axe cut right at the dragon's vein.

I saw a tear down his cheek.

The blood splattered on me, and made my eyes water.

Then, finally the dragon toppled.

The dragon died.

Mario wakes up. "What happened? O...M...G..."

Peach says "Mario! your awake!"

Everyone cheers, and now, the world is saved, thanks to Troghus and his friends.

so Now, I guess it is a good spot to say,

_**The end.**_

-But wait- how will they get home? Find out in the next concluding chapter, Troghus is Back On Track!


	8. Chapter 8, Finally, the end

_**Chapter 8. the sad, conclusion.**_

We defeated the monster. Only Browser, and Trogdor died.

Now all we had to do is go back home.

"Mario... Peach... Luigi..." I said.

They all answered, "Yes?" in cheerful voices.

"We... gotta go." I said.

They all frowned and got teary eyes.

"well, I guess this is... good bye..." Mario said.

They all waved there hands good bye. Me and Tak waved back.

"You'll always be remembered for saving Mushroom kingdom!" Yelled Mario, crying.

"And you will too." I said back. I smiled.

The wormhole seemed to follow us, and that was our ride home.

We said our last goodbyes, and left the mushroom kingdom.

* * *

We reached home through the wormhole, that was inside a dragon's tunnel. We got out, and surprise, surprise, the town was destroyed!

My face was wide open. I looked around, awing at what happened. I thought about were all the stuff went, and realized how much garbage would be in the mushroom kingdom!

The professor greeted us. "How do you do?"

"Professor? I thought you died in the explosion!" I exclaimed. It feels good to think that someone didn't die in an explosion!

"Well, that's a long story. But to make a long story short, I met a Koopa." He answered.

I put a smile on. I remembered all that happened and told it to my friends. The mining hole was back on track. The world was in order, and nothing was wrong.

That is kind of boring, so maybe I'll go back, just to see what's happening. Something could be wrong.

But I guess you can say this: _you never know. _

_**The end.**_


End file.
